Sneaky experiment
by Oishi24
Summary: Molly conducts an experiment and Sherlock assists.


_A/N: This is based on a tumblr prompt by an anonymous. Thank you, Nonny! It was wonderful writing it._

 _I hope you all enjoy it to. Feel free to give feedback, negative or positive, it's all hugely appreciated._

* * *

What started as an experiment on Molly's part was beginning to grate on Sherlock's nerves now.

It had been all quite simple, Sherlock would ask Molly out for dinner, lunch- whatever appropriate depending on time-, on the general vicinity of any of their friends and Molly would invite them over to lunch along with them.

The experiment was to see how quickly their friends catches on the fact Sherlock and Molly are dating by observing them.

Sherlock, for his part, had initially wanted to scream the change in their relationship status from Bart's rooftop if possible; wanting to make sure everyone knew that Molly belonged to him and him alone, just as he was hers.

Molly had other plans, though. She found the idea of a secret relationship strangely appealing, especially if it meant they get to have fun winding their friends. Who knew Doctor Hooper had such a devious side?

It turned Sherlock on, terribly so, and before long he found himself playing along with her.

Their first victim was John Watson, of course.

 _"I read the book you published, Molly," John said cheerfully, "Great work! Honestly, you are really amazing, no wonder Sherlock doesn't like to work with anyone but you and Scotland yard holds you in the highest regard."_

 _"Thank you," Molly blushed prettily and dug into her food. She had always been uncomfortable with complements._

 _Sherlock beamed, casualty resting his arms over Molly's chair and Molly leaned back, resting her head on his arms on reflex._

 _John noticed and furrowed his brows._

 _Sherlock turned his attention on Molly,"Of course, she is amazing, " Sherlock said in answer to John's earlier statement, "In fact, she is the best pathologist in England. No, probably the whole world."_

 _Molly's blush depend and she smiled prettily at Sherlock, "You are exaggerating, Sherlock." She was pleased, Sherlock could tell and he wondered if he would be rewarded for his compliment tonight in a more exciting way._

 _"Oh, Molly," Sherlock spoke, as if remembering something, "You have the toes I asked for right? Should I come by later and get them?" This was his way of asking if he could visit her flat tonight._

 _"You don't need to bother," Molly shook her head, "I will come by later and I have the fingers too." Ah, Molly would be spending the night at his place then._

 _"Sherlock," John Watson sounded angry._

 _Sherlock and Molly both turned towards him, startled, remembering his presence and Sherlock wondered if John had finally deduce it._

 _" I can't believe it. Have you lost your bloody mind, Sherlock? You shouldn't do it. After everything Molly has done for you, how could you? To flirt with her just to get body parts," John shook his head,"Not good, mate." He threw Molly an apologetic look._

 _No, John hadn't figured the obvious out and instead assumed the worse._

 _Sherlock bit back a groan as John continued to lecture him, while Molly tried desperately to hold back her laughter and look mortified instead._

* * *

Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade were the next victim or specimen, however one wants to put it.

Sadly, both were failed experiments, much like John's.

was so busy regaling them with one of her stories that she would have missed it if Sherlock and Molly had shagged right in front of her.

As for Lestrade, Sherlock's blood boiled whenever he thought about it.

That idiot had the gall to ask Molly out for a _date_ right in front of _him_ and even kept on flirting with her after Molly turned him down, as if he ever had a chance of having her.

Ha! Molly Hooper was too good for Graham and if he was honest, too good for him too.

Sherlock was just too selfish to accept that and let her go, and if she was agreeable, he would see to it that she had no choice but to stay with him.

* * *

The only person who caught up was Mary.

No surprise there, Mary was always a relatively intelligent person.

They didn't have to go through the process of holding hands or any other obvious things they did to make the obvious known to other.

Mary just took one look at them and demanded,"Okay, spill. How long?"

Why couldn't everyone be like Mary, Sherlock wondered?

Why did know one even considered for one second that they may be a thing? Was it so far fetched an idea that, he and Molly, could be together?

His chest clenched painfully as doubts and fear crept into his mind. Everyone knew Molly to be such a good person, they just couldn't entertain the thought that she would waste her life with a git like him,was that it?

Well, he would prove them wrong then.

Determinedly, Sherlock strode up to where Molly was seated, chatting with Gavin. They were all-The Watson's, Lestrade, - enjoying a quiet evening at Baker Street and Sherlock deduced it to be the perfect time to carry his plan out.

Without ceremony, he placed his hands on Molly's shoulder and gently lifted her from the couch and snogged her, thoroughly.

"What was that about, Sherlock?" Molly asked, breathless and flustered from the kiss, holding on to him desperately.

He looked around and just like he presumed, everyone's jaw had almost dropped to the floor-except Mary, who appeared amused- and Lestrade had spilled wine all over his clothes, coughing as he tried to gather his wits about.

" _What?"_

 _"God help me."_

 _"You git."_

 _"Next time warn us, Sherlock."_

Various expletives, words of surprise and bewilderment echoed throughout the room, hard to tell who uttered them.

Sherlock gave Molly his full attention after surveying the room with satisfaction, fishing out a box from his pocket, opening it and proudly presenting the ring in front of Molly. "About claiming you." His voice grew nervous and he was suddenly unsure of himself. "Would you mind assisting me in that endeavor?"

"Yes," Molly answered, after what felt like ages, throwing her arms around him.

He smiled smugly, gifting everyone a triumphant look before proceeding to ordering them out,"If you are all finished gaping, would you mind leaving and going on about your business instead of inflicting your presence upon us?" Molly slapped him lightly on the arms for his rude words. "Also, since you are all idiots and must be still wondering, for your benefit, yes Molly and I have been dating. Yes, she agreed to be my fiancee and I plan to celebrate this with her, _thoroughly_ ," He winked.

It didn't take a genius to understand what he meant by celebrating.

Everyone set in motion, scurrying about and picking their belongings, before practically running out of the room.

Only for John to stuck his neck inside,"Sherlock? We _had_ figured it out. We were just waiting for you to realise that we had."

With that parting shot, John glided out of 221B Baker Street, infinitely happy for his best friend and the woman who never gave up on him.


End file.
